Elementals
by saralikespie
Summary: AU: Zoro is a demon who is summoned by a man named Teach to destroy a sacred city. He then meets Nami, who he thinks is the devil in flesh and blood and who is also probably the most intriguing woman he has ever met.
1. Chapter 1:Where it began

**Chapter 1: How it all began_. _**

_Drip, drip, drip_.

Water leaked through the tiny cracks and crevices echoing throughout the dark, ominous halls. The eerie atmosphere crept up the walls of the mausoleum where aged pillars stood broken and discoloured. Leaning against a lifeless tree in the middle of the deserted ruins was a man with sea green hair. His muscular arms were wrapped behind his head as he slept carelessly. His robust chest moved up and down at an even pace as he inhaled and exhaled the bitter air. In the distance, the sound of church bells echoed throughout the old deserted ruins. The sleeping man opened one eye as he was awoken by the ringing.

"Tch." The green haired man scowled.

He yawned as he rose from his place of rest, picked up his swords that were beside him and started heading towards the chiming bells. No matter how many times he had heard it before, he felt as though it was ironic having church bells in a place like this; a place where no God exists.

Lifeless trees spindled around old deserted ruins. The ground was uneven, covered in dirt and sharp stones. Thick fog concealed most of the surroundings. As he walked up a stoned path towards an old temple, he heard the painful screams of the tortured souls. Those screams put a smile on his face every day. Without them, this place would be pretty boring. As soon as the strong, green haired man approached the two colossal sized doors, a thin blond man with curling eyebrows walked up behind him.

"Oi, Zoro! How is it that you are here before me? You usually get lost for about an hour before you can find your way here." The blond man stated as he blew a cloud of smoke around Zoro.

"Shut up Sanji, I'm not in the mood for your dumbass remarks!" Zoro hissed while glaring at Sanji.

There they were, those eyes that sent shivers up people's spines; the eyes of a demon. Although, he was used to seeing Zoro's glares, it still made Sanji feel a bit uneasy around him. It was like Zoro had the intention to kill everyone around him, friend or foe. Sanji took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled deeply.

"Yeah well anyways moss head, the bells stopped chiming so the meeting is about to start, it's probably another job for us!" Sanji explained.

Zoro ignored that shitty, curly-browed idiot and his "moss head" comment. Sanji may not have been a friend, but he sure as hell wasn't an enemy. When needed, they helped each other out. Although it was never often, considering the immense strength they both possessed.

He continued walking into the temple. The stone walls stood and there were large arched, gloomy hallways that seem to go on forever. The temple was dark and crypt-like, perfect for a meeting place for the demons to accept tasks. As Zoro walked into a dim lit room, a fast bolt of lightning shot towards him. Zoro took not a moment's hesitation to step out of its path.

_Morons, _Zoro thought, as he walked past two people fighting each other. Clashes of lightning and smoke surrounded the two demons as their fighting progressed.

"Yo, Zoro! Sanji!" A nearby man called out to them. Zoro spotted the familiar man across the room, leaning against a pillar. He appeared uninterested with his arms folded across his chest loosely. His straight black hair framed his sharp jaw line. His bare chest was exposed like always and he wore long dark blue shorts with large, heavy boots. Beside him was a younger looking boy with a smile on his face as he intently watched the fight.

"Ace," Zoro acknowledged with a quick nod, "So I see its Enel and Smoker fighting today."

"Yeah, but they're pretty equal in strength so the fight really isn't going anywhere," Ace stated, while pointing towards the two opponents, neither of which were able to hit each other with their attacks.

Demons were intelligent beings with extraordinary amounts of power. Each demon possessed specific qualities that made them unique in combat. Battles between demons took place to prove their strength and abilities. The skill level is what they're fighting for, the higher their skill level the more jobs they get. The more extreme the task the greater the _reward _was for the demons. Therefore, challenges between each other occurred frequently.

The younger looking boy began getting bored with the fight that seemingly was going nowhere. He touched the scar under his right eye, reminiscing about his past battles. It had been a long time since his last fight and he anxiously awaited a new challenge.

"Oi Luffy, next time I'll battle you," Sanji laughed as he lit another cigarette.

"YOU'RE ON, but just warning you, my punches are like pistols!" Luffy shouted eagerly as he put up his fists playfully.

Zoro leaned against a large pillar, resting his arms on his swords. He didn't bother himself with trivial matters, such as battling weaklings. Not that Luffy, Ace or Sanji were weak, in fact it was quite the contrary. Their power was magnificent and their strength was nearly untouchable. But fights lost their interest when battles between the same people became predictable and pointless. That's why Zoro enjoyed the opportunity to be summoned. It gave him an opportunity to accept a task and use his powers to his full potential.

The temple darkened and thick fog covered the air, all the demons fell silent. Zoro crossed his arms waiting for the gathering to finally begin.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I re-uploaded this first chapter it didn't change to much but I feel like it flows a lot better. Anyways, I'm writing chapter 2 now it's almost finished. Thanks to everyone who left comments and put this story under alert, it makes me really motivated to keep on writing :) I am really sorry if you guys got a million emails from me updating when really I am just technology stupid and keep messing up the new chapter process. -_-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Summoned

**Chapter 2: Summoned**

It was eerily quiet in the dark temple as all the cheering and fights had come to a stop. All the demons stood in place anxiously waiting for some sort of direction or order to why they have been summoned together. As the fog started to lift, a dark shapeless figured appeared. It had no face or body but it gave off a sinister aura. A crimson glow surrounded the dark shadowy figure. It was a messenger that the demons knew quite well. The messenger started to speak in a hissing whisper, a voice that made any normal persons spine tingle.

"A strong and fierce demon has been summoned by a man in a small village. The task is this: destruction."

Zoro felt a wicked smirk creep up on his face. The word destruction sounded like a sweet melody to him. Humans were selfish, arrogant beings that believed they were superior to all else. Zoro didn't mind harming them. It just amused him to inflict pain and darkness on them.

The dark figure continued, "It will be a task that will require time and the _reward_ will be immense, the type of powers required for this assignment are _elements_."

It was like this job was made for him. Not only was he drawn in by destruction, but he was an "element" user. He didn't use his powers often because he preferred to use combat style techniques. Using his elemental powers felt too easy, it took away the thrill of the challenge which is why he preferred traditional sword fighting. When his blade pierced through the flesh of an opponent he would also feel it ripping through their soul.

_Besides, things were starting to get boring around here anyways _thought Zoro. He already knew Sanji wouldn't be interested in this mission considering he only involved himself with "attractive women" summoners. Ace just went on a job recently so he didn't really need a reason to leave for another one. Despite his young cheeky appearance Luffy was one of the strongest demons and he was always up for a challenge, but Zoro felt he could be easily bribed out of wanting to go. Maybe if his reward was a sacrificial cow he would give it to Luffy.

Zoro straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"I'm up for the challenge! When do I start?" Zoro smugly stated.

A couple demons started to object his proclamation.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK _YOU _ARE CAPABLE OF DOING A JOB LIKE THIS, I BELIEVE I AM MORE SUITED!" shouted one demon.

"I want that reward, just 'cause you're strong doesn't mean SHIT!" barked another.

Zoro was getting annoyed at the others demons that wanted to take away his entertainment. More demons began objecting, and fights started breaking out in an attempt to prove their superiority above their competition.

As Zoro had thought earlier, neither Ace nor Sanji seemed interested in the task. Although Zoro originally thought that Luffy would be interested in the request, Luffy appeared rather impassive. It was not in Luffy's interest to accept challenges that required more than a day's work. Luffy appreciated a task that allowed him to quickly intervene, kick some ass and come back for more.

Most of the demons sought after the reward and the bragging rights that accompanied it. Zoro on the other hand was more concerned about making humans suffer for his own personal enjoyment.

Becoming impatient with the other demon's rowdy remarks, Zoro eyes widened with piercing glares that silenced the entire temple. Fear lingered in the eyes of the insolent fools who dared to up stand him. Zoro's demonic aura was not something the other demons wanted to play with or even witness. Upon the silence, Zoro spoke again.

"Since there are no more objections _I_ will be the one to be taking this request"

The shadowy figure chanted some ohm in an unknown language to Zoro. Most of the other demons started to leave the temple since their business was pretty much settled. They only ones left in the room were Sanji, Ace and Luffy. They silently stood by and watched the process continue.

The chanting had finished so Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and cut open his hand. He squeezed the blood onto the cement flooring. The dark figure then absorbed the blood on the floor and disappeared. Zoro took a bandana that was tied to his muscular bicep and tied it around his bleeding hand. The room had darkened and it had become quiet. Zoro stood arms crossed waiting in the dark for the messenger to return.

Luffy, Ace and Sanji also stood patiently on the side of the room waiting for the summoning ceremony to resume. The candles that were blown out just moments ago started to re-light themselves one by one. A howling wind replaced the quiet room and blown in a heavy, turbid fog that lingered around Zoro. _Tch, took long enough _Zoro mumbled under his breath so that no one would hear.

The messenger started to ascend out of the fog in front of Zoro. From its shapeless body, black arms stretched out slowly with long fingertips that resembled shadowed decayed branches. Zoro rested on his knee and bowed down in front of the eerie hands that were now above his head. Drops of blood were oozing out of the figures long fingers and landed on the ground beside Zoro. The bandana was removed from Zoro's rough hand revealing the earlier inflicted wound. He then proceeded to place his already bloody hand into the small pool of blood that was forming from the dark fingers.

"Roronoa Zoro, the blood of your master has now been mixed with your own. You will now wait until your master summons you to make the ritual complete!" hissed the shadowed messenger.

"Perfect, can't wait," Zoro smugly retorted back.

With those final words the messenger vanished taking along the fog with it. Zoro rose from the ground and casually walked towards the others with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like I won't have to see you're moss head for a while" Sanji laughed.

"Glad I won't have to hear your horrible jokes for a while, dumbass!" Zoro mockingly replied.

Sanji started to raise his leg as Zoro unsheathed his swords but Ace intervened before the two started fighting.

"Anyway Zoro, what do you think the big reward is going to be?" asked Ace.

Zoro ran his hand through his sea green hair and pondered about what reward he might be getting. Not like he really cared but it was a nice added bonus.

"Ehh, who knows? Maybe the petty human is giving me his soul." He said as he re-sheathed his swords.

"BOOOORRRIIINNNG" Luffy yelled out, "It would be way cooler if you got some meat or something like a new superpower"

Zoro just gave Luffy a sceptical look.

"Well Luffy, if Zoro were to get a human sacrifice, body and soul, he would get an increased amount of power." Ace stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Not only that, but a human sacrifice means a slave for us demons for eternity." Sanji added while lighting yet another cigarette.

Zoro thought about how much demons _loved_ the idea of a human sacrifice. Even though having a human sacrifice would increase his demonic powers by almost 20x of what it was, it was extremely rare for anybody to give up their soul and body to the underworld for eternal suffering. This proved Zoro's thought about how humans were greedy. They want everything for themselves and don't want to give nothing in return, pathetic. Zoro's thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's childish words.

"Zoro I'm hungry lets go get food before you go and also when you do get back from the human world bring me back some meat!" he said while wearing a big grin on his face.

Zoro grunted at the boy, "Is all you ever think about is food? I want to go drink before I go though; the alcohol there is defiantly not as strong!"

"Aye, I got a good place in mind!" Ace mentioned.

The four left the meeting place and made their way to a rowdy demon bar. They celebrated as they always do when someone is leaving for a task. Zoro, Ace and Sanji had a little bit of a drinking contest but Zoro had out drunk them by a long shot. Luffy laughed hysterically while he ate his food. The little festivity they held was starting to come to an end. Luffy was now sleep-eating and Sanji and Ace were so drunk they didn't even know what was going on. Although Zoro didn't mind these gatherings, he still preferred being alone. So he took the opportunity to leave and finally get some peace and quiet.

He started walking towards where he thought was his favourite spot under the old dead tree but it seemed to have moved. Nothing stayed in its spot, everything was _always_ moving and it was frustrating. Upon looking for what seemed like forever he finally found the damned tree. He sat down and leaned into the tree while resting his arms behind his head. He thought it was kind of interesting that no matter how many time the tree "moved" the feeling and scenery would always remain the same. Out of all the places this was the most comfortable for Zoro.

He felt himself drifting to a slumber when suddenly everything around him was shaking. He opened one eye and gritted his teeth, _that dumbass took long enough to summon me. _

Zoro made sure he had a good hold of the swords hanging down his waist. Darkness started to overcome the surroundings and then Zoro was sucked into a vortex. It was like gravity has taken a hold of his body and he had nothing to hold on to for support. He continued spinning uncontrollably in every direction. Frustrated, he closed his eyes and waited to arrive to his destination. A dim light started to appear in the vortex so Zoro knew that he was close.

_THUMP_

The demon landed on his two feet directly on the old hardwood floors and dust had jumped off the ground from the impact. He rose slowly and crossed his arms over his chest looking towards his new "master". Zoro looked at the man standing before him and a cocky grin formed on his face.

"The names Zoro, now where's my welcoming booze!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Sorry I was lazy but Chapter 2 is finally up, it still hasn't been edited but I didn't want you guys to wait so sorry for any mistakes there may be. I will fix up this chapter later. Just so you guys are aware I might not get to the next chapter for a while cause of school =midterms/exams. Next chapter is going to be basically Blackbeards POV on the summoning on his end. Then I will start bringing in Nami :)

Also, thank you guys for the reviews I appreciate it! Hope you keep enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.


	3. Chapter 3: Summoned Part 2

Chapter 3: Summoned part 2

A man sat quietly in his armchair waiting impatiently. He stared at the small drops of blood on the floorboards in his study room. After years of carefully plotted plans and preparations, the time had finally come. He would be written about in all the history books. His thoughts were interrupted when the lights started to flicker. The small drops of blood were absorbed into the floor boards; the ritual began to take place.

The large man remained seated as he watched the events taking place. Fog filled the small room and a dark figure appeared. The messenger demon lingered in front of the man on the chair waiting for direction.

The man stroked his black beard and stood up. "I am your master, you can call me Blackbeard. Furthermore, you are required to show yourself in your human form before me! You demons look disgusting." He demanded to the lower class demon.

The dark figure began to laugh obnoxiously, "HARARARARARA, as you desire Blackbeard-Sama."

The sinister figure slowly started changing its appearance into a human woman. Out of the fog two legs formed with striped stockings. The demon walked to the closet and grabbed an umbrella. She opened up the umbrella which allowed her to defy gravity and hover into the air. Her two long, pink ponytails that hung just above her waist, swayed as she floated towards Blackbeard. "I have to say, being in this form is troublesome, it's hard to move in and it's not as cute." The demon girl whined while pulling on her red skirt.

Blackbeard's eyebrow started to twitch with frustration. "I never realized that summoning Perona the demon emissary would be so irritating. You remind me of a high school girl!" Blackbeard moved back to his armchair and sat down. "Perona, it is time that we discussed the reason for me summoning you, so pay attention!" Blackbeard said with a very stern voice. Even though Perona was a demon, lower class but still a demon, she was intimidated by Blackbeard.

"What is it that you need Blackbeard-sama?" She stopped complaining and floated towards him.

"I need you to go to the demon world and find me a demon that is suited for my ambitions. The demon I am looking for needs to be strong and destructive. I need a demon that is able to make tearing apart a city look normal." Blackbeard ordered.

"And what will be the reward for this demon? You aren't going to find a good demon without a reward." Perona stated while she twirled the umbrella in her hands.

"Just let them know that the reward I have planned for them is extravagant. I will give the details to the demon that is chosen upon summoning," Blackbeard said with a sly grin forming on his face.

"Harararara, as you wish Blackbeard-sama. I shall go and find you a demon but I assure you that it won't be cute at all." Perona assured.

Before Perona started to revert to her normal form, she questioned Blackbeard, "So what exactly are you going to do with this upper-class demon I'm getting you?"

"A brainless demon like you would never understand the complexity of my plan! I will tell you one thing though, once I am done with this "upper-class demon", I will be king!" Blackbeard laughed obnoxiously at his own response.

Perona decided it was time to follow the orders that Blackbeard had given her. What was pink and red now turned into a black shapeless body. Fog returned to the room and Perona started to sink into it. A hissing sound penetrated the fog, "I'll be back with your demon Blackbeard-sama, harararara." The demon and the fog disappeared from the small study room.

Blackbeard pulled a carpet over the ceremonial markings and turned off the lights in the study. He was so close to his dream he could almost taste it. He had been waiting for years to let his plan unfold. It took many preparations to get where he was today. Blackbeard's thoughts were instantly interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Blackbeard started to approach the door when an orange haired woman let herself in. _What horrible timing this child has, _thought Blackbeard.

"You take a long time to answer your door!" the women stated as she made her way through the house.

"Nami! Just because you used to live here doesn't mean you can go breaking into people's houses!" Blackbeard lectured. Nami took off her shoes and sat on the sofa in the small living room.

"What if you had a heart attack or something? Ever since I left, all you eat is pie and lock yourself up in your study. I'm just checking up on you." Nami smiled slyly while pouting.

Blackbeard was getting frustrated. He didn't have the time to sit around and chit chat with his adopted daughter. Blackbeard noticed a dark fog coming out from underneath his study door. _Shit, is everything against me today? How troublesome. _

"Nami, there's some alcohol in the fridge, help yourself. I left something in my study." Blackbeard announced as he headed back to where the fog lingered. The last thing he needed right now was that dim-witted demon women ruining his plans. He quickly went into the room and shut the door.

Nami watched as Blackbeard entered his study. _That was really strange_ she thought to herself. She made her way over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of rum; _looks like he doesn't hide the good stuff anymore. _As she was making her way back to the living room, she thought she heard Blackbeard talking with someone. It took all of her might not to eavesdrop, but she wasn't a child anymore. Besides, whenever she snooped around when she was little, Blackbeard would always find a very cruel punishment for her misendeavours. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she made her way back to the couch and waited for her father to re-join her.

"PERONA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Blackbeard hissed to the messenger demon.

"Sorry Blackbeard-sama, I didn't know you had company over." She skipped around the large man in front of her. "Besides I found you a demon, he's definitely what you are looking for! Harararara"

"Okay and what is it you need exactly? Considering you almost destroyed 20 years of careful planning." He said very sternly. Perona shivered at his coldness.

"I just need some blood Blackbeard-sama, it's so that you can summon the demon whenever you are ready."

"Fine, just hurry up before Nami starts suspecting something!" Blackbeard threatened. Perona's hand turned into a black dagger. He then opened his hand and allowed Perona to slice it open. Drops of blood fell to the floor.

"That should be enough; I will go perform the final preparations on your demon. Then whenever you are ready you can summon him." Perona absorbed the blood from the floorboards and disappeared.

Blackbeard made his way back to the living room where he found Nami drinking some rum.

"I hope you didn't clear out all my liquor, I know you can probably out drink anyone but I would still like some for myself. Zehahaha," Blackbeard laughed, clutching his hand gently.

"Don't worry. I only drink a lot when I'm competing. But were you on the phone with someone? I thought I heard you talking in your study. And WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?"

Blackbeard was a caught off guard but he remained calm. "No, you were probably just hearing things. How much alcohol did you really drink? Zehahaha. And my hand? Oh nothing! It's just a paper cut!"

Nami looked at him with disbelief but decided to let the matter go for now. For all she knew he was just lonely ever since she left. She ran her fingers through her long, orange hair and looked to the ground. Nami almost forgot the main reason she stopped by.

"Oh, I brought you something!" Nami opened her bag and pulled out a sac of tangerines.

"Here," she tossed the bag to Blackbeard. "This is so you have something healthy to eat for a change."

Blackbeard looked at the bag of tangerines in his hand. "I'm assuming these are from Bellemere's grove?"

"Yup, they're finally ready to eat. I might go sell a few at the grocery stand too." Nami said excitedly.

Nami and Blackbeard talked for a little while longer. Time passed and Nami decided it was time to leave. Blackbeard walked her to the door. When she was finally out of view he went back to his study. She had stayed longer then he had hoped for. Upon entering his study he removed the carpet that was covering the demon markings. It was time to see what kind of demon Perona had found for him.

Blackbeard re-lit the candles in the room and chanted the cursed spells. He proceeded to place his hands on the ceremonial markings on the ground. Blackbeard could feel his energy pouring out of him. _This demon, I can feel its power. _When Blackbeard summoned Perona, he didn't use even a quarter of the energy he was using now. _This demon is strong, perfect._

The room started to quake, making books and papers fall to the ground. The candle's flame had grown larger and hotter. The heat caused sweat to form on Blackbeard's face. A black hole appeared in the center of the study room. Blackbeard stood up and crossed his arms awaiting the arrival of his demon. All the lights went out for a moment and the shaking had come to an end.

When the candles re-lit and the lights came back on, a man with green hair and a cocky grin on his face emerged from the black hole.

"The names Zoro, now where's my welcoming booze!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: SOOO, I'm sorry this took me 10 million years to finish this chapter. I know Nami and Blackbeard are a little OOC but its for the stories purpose. I will have them being themselves further in. Thanks again for all the reviews, they really keep me going.

**LuffyxNami **I don't think there will be much of them in this story. Maybe more of a friendship but not love in particular if that's what you're looking for. But I do appreciate your review and that you did read my story so far :)

Hopefully next chapter won't take so long. Stay Golden everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming Booze

Chapter 4: Welcoming Booze

When the candles re-lit and the lights came back on, a man with green hair and a cocky grin on his face emerged from the black hole.

"The names Zoro, now where's my welcoming booze!"

Blackbeard felt weak after he summoned Zoro. He used a lot of his power to get him to this world and he was not about to let that demon bastard trample over him. "Know your place, you filthy demon! I am your master!" Blackbeard spat, appalled by Zoros lack of respect.

Zoro chuckled at the foolish plea. Without hesitation, Zoro had already unsheathed one of his swords and held it tight against Blackbeard's neck. He looked at his "master" with a powerful gaze.

"I could end your life in a second if I chose, so how about you go get me some rum and then we can start talking about the reason_** you**_ need _**me,**_ _master_."

Blackbeard could almost feel the venom of the demon's words coursing through his veins. His blood boiled and his skin heated with rage. He could feel the cold blade graze his hairy neck. This demon had to have a lot of backbone to point a sword at the man who brought him into this world. A movement in the wrong direction and Blackbeard's life would be at its end. Luckily, for Blackbeard, strict rules existed between mortal contracts with demons.

"Zehahahaha, you are exactly what I am looking for," Blackbeard raised his hand and lightly pushed back the blade that had layed so very close to his jugular vein. "I have summoned quite a few demons in my day, so don't think I am a fool you can scare. I do however admire your strength and brutality; you are indeed a beast. You can call me Blackbeard."

"Tch." Zoro put his sword back into its white sheath. This human was interesting. The majority of his past summoners would have wavered upon his arrival, intimidated by his ruthlessness.

Humans are cowards that don't know how to take responsibility for summoning demons. But this man was different from the others. Zoro appreciated the thrill of a challenge. Blackbeard had already provided Zoro with assurance that this task would be more entertaining than he had originally anticipated.

"Now we have a lot we need to discuss. Take a seat demon." Blackbeard commanded, as he walked calmly across his study and sat comfortably in his armchair.

Zoro took the opportunity to lean lazily against the books layered endlessly across the walls. He rested his arms over his swords and gave Blackbeard his partial attention.

"First things first, Perona come in here!" Blackbeard called his slave demon. The shadowy figure emerged before Zoro. He instantly recognized the dark creature who had been sent to summon him from the underworld. The creature then began to morph as she stepped towards her master. The black fog shed away from her new form, revealing a burst of pink color. The creature was dressed in childish, spunky attire. Zoro was mortified at the overwhelming difference from her previous dark aura. This attire was unsuitable for a demon.

"I'm here Blackbeard-sama, isn't the demon I helped you find perfect for this job! Harararararara, he definitely stood out from the others, even though he's not very cute..." Zoro's eye twitched at Perona's comment. He was really hoping that during his stay in the human realm, he wouldn't encounter the brat often.

"PERONA! Quit your rambling and go get some rum for me and Zoro."

"Yes Blackbeard-sama!"

She was gone as quick as she had come and all she left behind was a trace of fog. Blackbeard cleared his throat, regaining Zoro's attention.

"So demon, how much do you know of the task that has been presented to you?"

"Basically I get to destroy a couple things for you and I get a pretty decent award, or so I've heard," Zoro stated unamuzed.

"Good, Perona kept it nice and simple. Now the reason I have summoned you here is because I need you to cause a little havoc to this town. We are here on a small island called Raftel."

Blackbeard stood up and walked towards his bookshelf. His fingers danced along the spines of each book lightly until it stopped at one. He lingered over it for a second and then pulled the book from the shelf slowly. He placed it onto the small desk beside his armchair as Zoro watched him curiously.

"This here is a log book of the history of this island. It was famous back in its day. According to records, this used to be a place filled with lost treasure. Pirates from all over the world would come searching for this island looking for the magnificent wonders the island had to offer. According to ancient myths, the one who found the treasure would be coined king of the pirates."

Blackbeard opened the old book and carefully turned the pages.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Zoro interrupted, getting a little impatient with his master.

"You will listen and you will be patient. I shouldn't have to remind you to know your place!" Blackbeard snapped at the demon and slammed his fist on the small table where the book rested.

"Tch" Zoro leaned back against the wall and glared at the man. If it weren't for the damn demon/master treaty bullshit he probably would have cut him in half. This man was interesting but he was still a pathetic human who actually thought he was superior to a demon. _Pathetic._

Blackbeard eyed Zoro carefully, and started to continue where he had left off.

"It took me a lot of effort to obtain this log book. It belonged to the first king of the pirates who had all the treasure and riches one could ask for. He ruled the world, Gol D Roger…. Before he was executed, he hid all his riches in the depths of this very island. Pirates traveled across seas to search for the lost treasure of Gol D Roger. The few who successfully made it to the island searched the land far and wide. While the pirates reclaimed his title as king of pirates, the legendary treasure was never recovered."

The study door slammed open and Perona stood there with a bottle of rum in her hand and a stuffed bear in the other.

"BLLLACCKBEARD SAMMA! Look what I found!" she sang as she twirled around him.

Zoro shuddered at the sight. How could she even consider herself a respected demon? She was the reason humans thought so lowly of demons!

Perona placed the rum next to the log book and then rocked the teddy bear in her arms.

"This is soo cute! I named him Bearsy, he was just sitting in your basement. Can I keep him?" Perona looked up at Blackbeard with pleading eyes.

"Perona I told you to get us rum, not snoop around the house. However, that can be your reward after you are done serving me, saves me some trouble. Besides, that ugly thing is my daughters, her mom's idea of a home-made gift!" Blackbeard spat the last part out in disgust.

"Yay! Thank you Blackbeard-sama!"

"Now leave here before I change my mind, you have rudely interrupted us!" He directed an angry glance at Perona and she could feel her presence was needed no more. She quickly bowed her head and disappeared.

Blackbeard opened the drawer to his small desk and pulled out a glass. He poured himself some rum then tossed the bottle at Zoro. He caught the bottle with ease and gulped down the liquor. Even liquor couldn't cure the boredom of this chat.

"Even though this small town has always been in the eye of pirates, eventually the world government stepped in. All pirates in search of the treasure would be hung to the gallows, even before setting foot on the island. Most pirates stopped searching for the legendary treasure but not just out of fear. Many began to believe the government had confiscated the riches of Gol D Roger, and that they conspired to bait pirates to the island in hopes of killing them all. The island is a now considered a historic landmark where no changes are to be made. That means, it's illegal to build new things or tear things down."

Zoro listened quietly as he continued to drink the rum. As he remembered, it definitely was not as strong as the underworlds liquor. He swallowed the rest of the rum down as if it were water.

"This is the part where you come in."

Zoros attention peaked. It took the bastard long enough to explain why he had summoned him here. Any longer and he would have fallen asleep on him.

"With your demonic power, you will tear this town apart." Blackbeard evilly grinned.

Zoro smirked at Blackbeard, "Seems like I get to have a little fun."

Blackbeard grabbed the log book and rose from his armchair. He approached a large wooden desk that was stationed by the back wall and opened up the drawer. Inside was a rolled up piece of cloth. Blackbeard then motioned Zoro to come closer to the bureau. Once Zoro stood beside Blackbeard he unraveled the piece of fabric.

"This here is a map that my daughter has drawn of the town. It's pretty detailed as you can see. Now this log book contains clues of the whereabouts of this legendary treasure. I have been working years and years trying to figure out where exactly the treasure is hidden. Unfortunately, I had never quite exactly pinpointed it. So I have marked some main areas I want you to look."

Zoros bored look returned as he listened to Blackbeard.

"So basically, you are sending me on a treasure hunt! Exactly when will I be destroying things?" Zoro fumed.

"You will be destroying each of these locations I marked on this map. You will basically turn places upside down looking for this treasure but there is a catch. In order for the government to not step in, you have to make it look like a natural disaster. I told Perona to choose a demon that can handle this situation; hopefully she didn't choose a pathetic demon that can't even do what he's asked." Blackbeard taunted Zoro.

Zoro crossed his arms and glared at Blackbeard. How much he wished he could just snap his neck with his bare hands. That would probably give him the greatest pleasure right now.

"Whatever, I will do you childish treasure hunt for you. When the contract was formed it said I would be here a long time, I could probably finish this in a night."

"You certainly will not do it in a night. It will cause a panic in the town and then the government would step in. This will take a while. First you will start with a little natural disaster like a mudslide or small earthquake. That way the government won't bother to concern themselves with this island. We need little to no interruptions for this to work. I will be the one telling you when and where the destroying will be taking place. So find a place where you will be comfortable on this island because you _will_ be here a while." Blackbeard pounded his fist against the desk in frustration. Zoro smirked at his master's anger.

There was a short silence between the demon and Blackbeard. This allowed him to recollect himself and calm himself down. He wasn't going to let a feeble demon talk down to him. Blackbeard was the master.

"Anyway demon, if you do this task properly your reward will be more than worth it!" Blackbeard chimed.

"And what exactly is this amazing reward you are talking about?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

"I guess I can tell you since you take all the fun out of a surprise." Blackbeard walked past Zoro and took a seat into his armchair.

With a sly smile on his face he stared at Zoro, "If you do exactly as I say and respect me, you will be receiving a human sacrifice."

Zoros head shot up as he looked at Blackbeard. There was no way this bastard was willing to sacrifice his life for this treasure.

"How am I supposed to believe that a man like yourself is willing to sacrifice your life for your dreams?" Zoro questioned his master.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAH, YOU THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY BE STUPID ENOUGH TO SACRIFICE MY OWN LIFE. AFTER I GET ALL THAT TREAUSE I WILL BE KING!" Blackbeard laughed so hard that he could barely breathe.

Zoro should have not been surprised that this mortal wasn't willing to give up his own life. It just proved the selfishness of the human kind. Disgusting creatures they are.

"If you are not sacrificing your life then how do you plan on getting a willing human sacrifice?" Zoro asked annoyed at the bearded man before him.

"Easy, I have one already planned out, but they just don't realize it yet, zehahahaha. I have planned for this moment to happen all my life, I did my research and I know all the loopholes on other ways to have a human sacrifice. Believe me when I say that this sacrifice would be worth your while." Blackbeard stood up and opened the door to his study.

"Now then demon, Roronoa Zoro, we are finished our conversation for today. I don't have to remind you that you are to stay in this world. Summoning you back and forth between realms takes too much toll on my body. I need to be healthy if I am to be king, Zehaha."

Zoro followed Blackbeard out of the study and to the front door of his master's house.

"Yeah I know." Zoro started to walk out the front door.

"Now don't be causing mayhem in town, I have a reputation to withhold! So if anyone asks, you are a visitor of the island. I will call you when I need you. As for now just lay low." Blackbeard said through the door before slamming it shut.

Zoro ran his hand through his green hair and let out a sigh. This mission seemed like a lot more work than it was worth at the moment. Even though his payment will be great, it's a little sketchy. Hopefully, he would get to destroy some things soon. As for now, he could use a dozen bottles of liquor.

He walked around town for what seemed like hours. All the houses and trees looked the same. Zoro stopped walking, he felt as if he had already passed this weird-looking rock.

"How is it I can't find a single pub in this damn place?" he mumbled to himself as he began getting very frustrated with this island.

"Maybe because you're going the wrong way."

Zoro quickly turned his head to reveal his new company. He watched curiously as the women with the bright orange hair started approaching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay, wow. 10 years later... sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry. I had a bad case of 'writers block' and I was having doubts about this story and almost deleted it. How did you guys like this chapter? And thank you guys for reviewing and following it even though I am a horrible updater. But seriously thats what made me keep writing ! But whose excited about the orange haired women at the end ;)  
>LOVE YOU GUYS KEEEP R&amp;R-ing.<p> 


End file.
